One MAR Piece
by Kimi-X
Summary: i coundn't think of a better name full sumary inside


K-X: OH~~~~ my first crossover fiction XD and da first chapter is dedicated to Raven-Chan's birthday~~~ she 21 now people~~ happy b-day Raven-Chan!!!!

Raven: thanks and I'm so happy thanks for you making this fiction XD

K-X: no problem ^.^

Ginta: how did we end up here?

K-X: all shall be explained in the fiction XD

Karou: I wanna go home

K-X: sorry but I need you and Thoru and team straw-hats and MAR XD and chess and other people

Luffy: *starts playing chess with me*

K-X: uhhh that's not I meant………but yeah as you guys guessed this is I think the first cross over fiction of one piece and mar!!! XD and now disclaimer Zoro hit it!!

Zoro: disclaimer: Kimi-X doesn't own us or mar or anything in this story except her OC's in One Piece, the OC's from Mar belong to Raven that and Kimi is fool to think she owns anything!!!

K-X: baka……also characters from my 'Please….just say sorry' fiction will be in here and Raven-Chan's characters will be in here XD

Raven: yep ^.^

Sum: the chess games have taken the battle to a new world but some weird disturbance some how get them all stuck in the one piece world and now it's up the now expanded team Mar-piece to save that world or will the new and expanded team one-chess destroy that world for ever find out by reading this story!!!! Has pairings ^.^ and if there's a pairing in this fiction you like tell us ^.^ (me and raven ^.^)

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Inner'_

Chapter 1 – welcome to the grand line!!!! Let the games begin!!!

"The next game will be played on the ocean world!! With all members and if guest wish to come they may join!" an old man shouted and boy with blue eyes and blonde spiky hair raised his hand "yosh lets all go to this world of oceans!!".

"Ginta you're getting ahead of yourself how come everyone is allowed? Are they teleporting the castles to another world?" a boy with blue spiky hair and eyes.

"Alviss they aren't going to that" said Ginta.

"Well….."

"Well they are going to teleport their castle to that world!"

"WHAT!?!?" Alviss and Ginta yelled and so everyone joined in and light shone.

Meanwhile

"Ah~~~ to day is so~~~ boring" whined a boy with ebony coloured hair and eyes then he saw a girl with red hair and eyes looking at a artefact

"Hey Thoru-Chan what's that?" asked the boy jumping down from the ship's head to Thoru.

"Well it's a….Umm how should I explain it…." She held it up to the sun "It's some kind of dimensional artefact that can break into pieces and spread around the world it shines nicely though when it's fixed" "Ohhhh have you fixed it yet?" "Nope I know you want to help so ok you can fix the final piece" "really thanks" and that said Thoru handed the winged creature like statue to Luffy who just had to fix a feather scale to it she didn't think it would do anything since she didn't feel anything from it but when Luffy fixed the final piece it glowed blue and gold extremely brightly.

"WHA-WHAT IS THIS STRONG PLUSE!!!" "WHAT'S GOING ON AHHHH" they yelled and then after a minute it stoped and crumbled to ashes "What was that?" the ashes glowed and blasted to different parts of the world. Both Luffy and Thoru looked clueless to what happened but when they saw some giant piece of earth in the middle of the ocean (oh by the way no one else saw the light just Luffy and Thoru cause it can only be seen by those who have innocent hearts and the others thought that Luffy managed to get Thoru ^.~).

"What's a piece of earth doing in the middle of the ocean…?" now that made the crew get out to see what was going on they all saw a giant piece of land when they came out "what's a giant piece of land doing in the middle of the ocean?" Franky said trying to figure out what exactly happened then he looked at Luffy and Thoru. Well it seemed that Thoru jumped into Luffy's arms when she saw the island all of a sudden then Franky put on his signature grin and thumb up thing and said "That's SUUUUUUPPPPERRR straw-hat bro (just writing it down as bro or sis is much easier than writing nee-san or onee-Chan and it sounds better like that) now all you need to lay her do-" he was interrupted by Karou who had punched him in back to stop talking "he's not laying any girls down with out Sanji-san saying anything bout it ya know!!" "Owww there was no need to hit me ya know?!" Mocking Karou by exaggerating (omgz I wrote such a big word!!) the 'ya know' which pissed Karou to no end and started to fight Karou fits style

"uhhh why do they fight at such a intense moment they should pay attention to what's going on around them" Nami said while sighing she the blushed as Franky tore of Karou's shirt showing his tightly banged covered muscles which moved with his movement she just had to look away but couldn't but when a some one tried to attack her Karou reacted and pulled her out of the way of the attack "Nami-san be more care full when you're ogling me" he whispered huskily in her ear which made Nami blush more he then got up and pulled Nami up too.

"OKAY who are you no tries to hurt my Nakama and gets away with it!!" Luffy and Karou shouted at the mysterious person with pink hair, black tight dress and hat with pink orbs she turned around and her pink eyes started at Karou who was standing in front of Nami in protective manner. "My name is Dorothy and I'm a member Team MAR of course you would know that Team Chess" she said and attacked again this time directed at Karou.

"Sumane miss we're not part of this Team Cheese so stop fighting" Karou said with as he put a energy barrier in front of him knocking Dorothy back wards she dropped her dagger on the ground "owww~~~ that was painful can't you be more gentle with a woman you fashion crime!!!" "FASHION CRIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FASHION CRIME YOU WITCH!!!!" (Ironically enough Dor is a witch….) Karou flared up and jumped on Dorothy and fought with her they pulled each other's hair and clothes apparently Karou lost almost all his clothes and his bandage around his chest revelling the scar he had right across his and on his back a little "how did you get that scar Phantom did that you?" Dorothy asked curiously but in a mocking-ish tone though she too had lots of her clothes ripped off (Karou had energy claws) "it's none your business woman!!!" Karou went down to the infirmary to get more bandages as with Luffy he stared at what jus happened.

"But we're pirates why would be a team called cheese?" Luffy asked as he put Thoru down

"Its chess not cheese and do mean by that? Aren't we here to fight you?" she stood and tilted her head slightly then Alviss jumped on to the boat, uhhh I mean ship……"they mean no harm actually they could help us in a way." "We're not helping you, your friend attacked us" Thoru says as she walked up to them "I'm sorry I didn't know!! My name is Dorothy" Dorothy said as she bowed "apology accepted how can we help you!! And my name is Thoru nice to meet you" and Thoru bowed back.

"HAHA you seem to be the easy to forgive type HAH we'll get along great Thoru-Chan~~~" and that said a man with long blonde hair jumped up and hugged Thoru, this said got Luffy angry and he pretty much punch the guy back to land "WHAAAA MY NAME IS NANASHI~~~!" "Ano Luffy-kun what was that about?" Luffy looked confused for a moment and put a thoughtful look on "hmmm I really don't know……." Thoru sighed at this and turned to look at Alviss who looked confused about what happened "don't worry about him he'll be OK so what do you guys need help with?"

"The war games we need as much help as we can!!!"

"The war games….I've heard about that you guys are from MAR heaven aren't you?!"

"How do you know that you were born in this world?" Dorothy said with a confused look

"Just because I live here now doesn't mean I was born here and moved to another world, I come from a different world though I keep in touch with other worlds with the 'ash news' newspaper!!" she said as she held up the latest copy of the newspaper proudly with stars around it on the cover it showed Thoru jumping out of a exploding building and the headline said 'The girl who escaped without permission from the department' (ah that's not really part of this story 'Please….Say Sorry' has it)! Everyone just sweat dropped……and Luffy just got up and took the paper away and stared to it every one was shocked "Luffy-san…..can read……?" said Karou stepping out of a door.

Mean while with phantom and his evil minions

"Bring some people who are evil" said an evil looking guy (ok not really evil he looks like a good guy!! O.O)

"Yes sir" said two people in black hooded garments and cloaks (wait cloaks have hoods right?) and they stepped forward and disappeared……

"My plan to take over this world will prevail and I will win this new and up coming games" the he laughed his evil laugh which echoed through the castle halls and beknowest to him the straw-hats have join up with Team MAR to form Team MAR-Piece and now Phantom will use his back up name Team One-Chess but unknown to us some other people are coming to join the first person to appear in front of Phantom was none other than (Ace!) Buggy the Clown! (Come on we all saw that coming right?)….

"The battle will commence and the ultimate power shall be shown and we shall take for own for sake of eternal peace, We shall capture the one who left without a permit and is under deaths name, Thoru Ametasu!" a shadow speaks from the shadows of some place, a dark scary place where there are six more people are hiding the shadows giving a eerie feeling.

What do they want from Thoru what does she have that any one would want and what permit has she left without!?!? Find out soon!!

K-X: and so the first chapter ends cuz I was running out of material and this has nothing, NOTHING, to do with 'Please…..say sorry' instead the characters join in a completely new my way and are reformed so are their pasts and such ^.^ in fact we'll add flash backs to show you how they join and their pasts Thoru joins last we'll interview her next time!!!

Zoro: you always say that but it never happens does it!!!

K-X: please review!!!I'm seriously considering to kill myself

Zoro: good!!

K-X: wait I always do that so don't worry bout that I'm not dying anytime soon besides I'm going to die by being hit by a bus while randomly walking I do randomly walk a lot so yeah it'll happen!!!

Zoro: when?

K-X: in 10 minutes from now!!!! Yeah right! Review people!!! Please!!!!

Zoro: like they'll review……….


End file.
